


i think i'm in love with the way you hold me

by prepranpo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mentions of aliens as per usual, oikawa loves his trans male boyfriend and i love oiken, trans boy kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prepranpo/pseuds/prepranpo
Summary: Kenma listens to a song that reminds him of Oikawa right in between his cuddle session with his boyfriend Oikawa and he has to let him know how he feels for once.





	i think i'm in love with the way you hold me

It wasn't unusual that Oikawa and Kenma would spend their afternoons locked away from the world and just enjoyed each other's company. It was a total surprise for both Iwaizumi and Kuroo when Kenma and Oikawa started dating. Kenma was a 5'4, quiet cat who didn't like to put too much effort into things other than games. Kenma wasn't exactly good with people but he did love Oikawa.

He let out a quiet laugh as he remembered Oikawa's confession.

"What's that laugh for, Ken-chan?" Oikawa's eyes glinted with pure joy as he listened to his boyfriend laugh.

"Nothing... I was just... thinking about your confession. You finally don't want aliens to abduct you, huh?" He mumbled out into Oikawa's shoulder.

"Stop teasing me, Ken-chan! I meant what I said." Oikawa pouted but his eyes were still lighting up with joy, Kenma's laugh was always so perfect in his eyes. Kenma didn't laugh very often. He made small sighs of irritation when Lev begged to be tossed to but then again.... Oikawa thought everything he did was absolutely perfect.

"I know. I think it's... nevermind." Kenma flushed and buried his face further. It was embarrassing to admit that he thought it was cute, no way he would admit it.

"Aw, come on!" Oikawa pulled back and cupped his face, making kenma's face go pouty. "Handsome boy."

It had been hard at first. Kenma had a lot of insecurities, even more when it came to the fact that he was trans male, was he man enough for Oikawa? Was he a good boyfriend? He expressed those concerns a few times and was only met with comfort and love.

"You're just saying that, idiot." He mumbled out, gold eyes watching him with a somewhat soft gaze. He perked up as a song came on, "This song reminds me of us." It was embarrassing to admit. He often associated songs with his relationship with Oikawa or Oikawa himself.

'And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight'

"How romantic of you, Ken-chan." Oikawa cooed, bringing him close and kissing him softly. Kenma closing his eyes as he relished in the feel of Oikawa's lips on his. Somehow people always expected him to end up with Kuroo but in this moment, he couldn't be more in love with Oikawa.

He pulled back and he let out a small, rare smile and leaned up to run his hands through his hair. "I'm always concerned, you know... Am I a 'real' enough man for you, I know I'm probably being ridiculous but you're so.. talented and brilliant, like a star and i can't even cut my hair because I'll be anxious." He muttered out, looking away from him.

'And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive'

Oikawa was half listening to the song and it entirely reflected his feelings for the smaller boy, he would give anything just to see him smile and let out that breathless laugh of his. "Yeah, it is ridiculous. You're a man, Ken-chan." He reassured him, cupping his face and leaning in to kiss his forehead. "I love seeing you happy, you know? The corners of your eyes scrunch up when you smile, it's my favorite thing." His voice was soft but serious and it wasn't very often Kenma got to see the real Oikawa Tooru, the guy who was serious and thought things through and cared a whole lot even if he acted like he didn't and loved volleyball and wanted to be the best he could be.

"I like the real you." He let out. "I love everything about you. I'm glad aliens didn't abduct you." He snorted out, trying to fight back a laugh.

"Ken-chan!" He cried out, pouting, eyes bright again as he watched the other boy. He was glad he was happy. He knew Kenma always had those insecurities but he was glad he talked about it to him.

'And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am'

When all was said and done, Oikawa was glad to have Kenma in his life, he knew Kenma didn't do social events, he was analytical and had the eyes of a hawk. He had once been told he was the brain on Nekoma and he had seen it. He had seen Kenma work out strategies and he continued to be amazed by him. Kenma continued to surprise him and he knew that Kenma stayed up late trying to play games and Oikawa wasn't much better, encouraging him with 'I know you can beat it, Ken-chan!'

But they loved each other and no one could take that away from them. At the end of the day, when everything was lost, they had each other.

'And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am'

 

There was no doubt in Kenma's mind that everyone who had ever told him that his relationship wouldn't work out because they were polar opposites was wrong, they were more alike that anyone would tell.

"I love you." He let out quietly, going red immediately after. He didn't say it very often, out of embarrassment but right now seemed to be the perfect situation to remind Oikawa that he loved him more than life itself.

"Aw! Ken-chan! How cute!" Oikawa hugged him close, his face lighting up with happiness. "I love you too, my cute boyfriend. So adorable." Oikawa cooed over him, hugging him close and nuzzling him.

Yeah.... No matter what anyone said he was in love with Oikawa and the way Oikawa held him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, i'd die for oiken


End file.
